


Coffee Buddies

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets Maria hooked on coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Buddies

Its Clint who gets Maria hooked on coffee.

They both are junior agents when it happens.

Loads of paperwork.

Long stakeouts.

Clint always had enough coffee.

Maria became a coffee addict.

After she became a deputy director, she started drinking nespresso.

While not as effective as coffee, it does the job.

She however has to sit with Clint,

So he will complete the paperwork which he avoids.

They both need copious amounts of coffee then.

Clint is the only one who makes her coffee right.


End file.
